Where You Belong
by pluhsauce
Summary: With her husband almost completely absent in her life, it doesn't take Sakura long to fall for the only man that provided her an escape: her husband's brother. However, it is difficult to keep their illicit affair under wraps when they are at the mercy of public scrutiny. AU SasuSaku with slight ItaSaku.


**I'm trying to get start all the oneshots I wanted to make into stories so I can focus on completing my other fics. (Also in the spirit of the hectic prompt-a-day of SasuSaku month in a few days)**

* * *

Most people in their late twenties led relatively unstressful lives. Besides the occasional quarter-life crisis, most of their worries revolved around dealing with declining metabolisms, doing their own taxes, and resisting temptation.

However, Sasuke Uchiha's situation was rather unique. Almost all of the pain in his life stemmed from his unrelenting infatuation with woman that shared his last name.

To be more specific, he somehow found himself completely in love with his older brother's wife.

Even though Naruto had only found out his secret a months ago, he made sure to utilize the knowledge in every way possible. Whenever he wanted anything from him, the blond made sure to mention "you wouldn't want anyone to find out about how obsessed you are with your brother's wife, eh?"

….Naruto could definitely be an asshole at times.

But it _was_ rather embarrassing how he found out, considering it involved a folder on Sasuke's computer completely devoted to pictures of Sakura, Itachi cropped out of each one. (Hey, _she_ was the one who posted them on her social media profile...) After that, he never let Naruto borrow his laptop again, no matter how he claimed that his own needed to be fixed because he had spilled ramen all over it.

Everyone else in the world considered the two the "perfect couple," both being highly attractive young adults with prestigious jobs and long lists of accomplishments.

Itachi Uchiha. Law degree, CEO of Uchiha Industries, business genius, and the youngest member of the "Richest Men in the World" list (thanks to his father passing on all their funds).

Sakura Haruno. Received her medical degree at 22, and it had only taken her a single year before she created several different revolutionary diseases under the tutelage of the legendary doctor Tsunade. She was rumored to be in the running for the Nobel Prize, and she practically led Konoha's hospital by herself now that Tsunade had retired.

They were almost superhuman, and attracted publicity wherever they went. However, Sasuke was one of the only men who had the opportunity of being close to the both of them. (Itachi had a knack of scaring other men away from his wife)

Seven years separated the two, and it sure didn't make Sasuke feel better that he and Sakura were the exact same age, only months apart. He had gone to High School with her, and even though she had graduated two years early, they had become extremely close due to a mutual friendship with Naruto. He had always been secretly attracted to her wild ambition and contagious smiles. (Why she didn't go into modeling like her friend Ino, he'd never know)

In fact, it seemed like their entire friend group from High School became superstars, with Shikamaru making it into Mensa in his teens, Ino becoming a supermodel, Naruto and Choji starting their own food chain, and Kiba being an advocator for animal rights.

The only one that seemed out of place was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sure, he was considered a prodigy in high school and college, but in the real world, he worked under his brother, and would always be known as "The younger Uchiha" no matter how hard he tried to change that. He was only 25, but it felt like his life was already over.

Which is why he loathed family "reunions," where the couple dozen of existing Uchiha met in a large banquet hall, mainly to discuss politics and finance while silently judging everyone else's clothing choices.

Sakura, with her bright strawberry-blonde hair and pale green eyes, was a welcome change from all the darkness in the room. She was by herself, sipping some fruity cocktail at the bar, when Sasuke decided he had to make a move.

He sauntered over as inconspicuously as possible, carrying a drink of his own, though it was considerably stronger. Her eyes widened when she saw him sit next to her, turning slightly to face him.

"Where's Itachi?" he asked smoothly, thankful for the alcohol running through his veins, giving him confidence he didn't deserve.

She frowned, and he reveled in how refreshingly open she was. Her expressions had always made her an open book, much to her chagrin. However, this made her all the more easy to understand.

"Talking to some executives over there or something," she mumbled out, not touching on the fact that this tended to happen quite often. "He's been very busy recently."

"By 'recently,' do you mean the past year?" Sasuke drawled out, sending a thinly veiled glare towards Itachi's back. "I hear he's been working fourteen hours a day, even on the weekends."

She took a few gulps of her drink, and when he looked over at her flushed cheeks, he could tell that she was already the slightest bit tipsy. But having grown up with Sakura, he knew that she was never a sloppy drunk, so he wasn't too worried. (He didn't even slightly consider that the blush might not have been there before he had approached her)

However, it was an excellent opportunity to make use of her loose lips.

"Sometimes he takes a day off," she defended quietly, not even fooling herself. "A few times a month."

"That doesn't give you too much time together," he commented, trying to make his speech sound informal and noncommittal, when in reality, his heart was throbbing uncontrollably and his head was pounding. "What do you do in your free time?"

She sighed, running a hand through her soft hair. He took the moment to fully appreciate her outfit, a skintight crimson dress that reached her ankles with a generous slit that exposed the pale skin of her leg. On the outside, she looked flawless, but he knew that it was only a façade to disguise the inside. It must be hard to keep up with the expectations that came from being with such a publically admired man. All he needed to do was get her to see him the same way he saw her…

"I've been taking a lot of extra hours at the hospital. I read a lot," she explained, trailing a finger slowly on the edge of her glass. "I learned how to speak French. I might try Italian next."

"You sound…incomplete," he added, though he didn't tell her how much he'd _love_ to be the one to 'complete' her.

"He's been so distant to everyone in his life. He only cares about upholding the company name," she said sadly, scrunching her eyebrows together in light frustration. "He never stops to try to please _me_."

"How's that going for you?" he asked, hoping for some juicy information on how to…uh… _please her_ later on. (Though he highly doubted that she released the double meaning behind her words)

"When I was younger, I thought I'd always want a gentle partner," she mused softly, a slight smile crossing her lips. "But as I got older, I realized that all I ever wanted was _passion_. The whole stoicism thing really wears down your patience after a while."

Without thinking, Sasuke spoke. "I'm passionate."

She laughed at that, her cynicism dissolving.

"Oh, Sasuke," she sighed, her voice sending shivers down his skin. "You may be better than Itachi, but all you Uchiha are exactly the same."

 _"_ _You may be better than Itachi."_

He lingered on the ending of her sentence, letting her little minute comparison fill him with uncontainable joy that he was very unused to feeling.

Without realizing it, he had unconsciously scooted over so that their skin was brushing, filling his world with even more warmth. She hummed in contentment, her mood apparently improved after spilling a few of the secrets that had been weighing her down.

"Sometimes you're very pleasant to talk to," she smirked impishly, the teasing lilt in her voice making parts of his insides melt.

"Hn."

"I wouldn't mind talking to you more often," she decided, straightening up her outfit as she saw Itachi start to walk over. "I miss the days in High School when we spent practically every free hour with each other."

"As long as Naruto isn't invited, I can come over whenever you like," he wearily joked.

True, it would be strange to try to casually seduce Sakura in her and Itachi's own home, but she would most likely be more receptive in private, instead of worrying herself with how others saw them.

"I'll take you up on that," she smiled, though she had turned to fully face Itachi, who was almost at their location. "I don't want to learn Italian, anyways."

"I'll think of some ways to distract you," he smirked, appearing to be lighthearted, when in reality he had already started to fantasize about all the ways he could… _distract_ her.

By then, Itachi had arrived, holding out his arm for Sakura to latch onto, her breasts pushing against him in a way that made Sasuke frown. But Itachi seemed oblivious to Sasuke's interest, which would definitely be in his favor. If he was about to attempt what he was going to, he was going to need to be covert as possible. After all, if it had taken all of his courage just to _talk_ to Sakura at a party, he was going to need to find a whole hell of a lot more if he was planning on making her fall in love with someone more deserving.

However, it never crossed his mind that Sakura might have also been using all her courage to start that conversation.


End file.
